


Wolf Nights

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, College, First Time, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Roommates, Sex, Teen Romance, Teenagers, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: A Furry erotic gay story with much smut.





	1. Game on

Zootopia's most prestigious college is Zoo University. Located in the rainforest district it is one of the most beautiful campuses known to most as the beginning of futures. With a richly diverse student body and faculty Zoo University is the place to be. It has been the starting point for many high ranking government leaders politicians and community leaders. But our story takes place on the other side of town.

At a much lesser rated university,Wolf Creek University, is where our story takes place. Wolf creek is home to some of Zootopia's more middle or below class students. Its known for admitting one of the highest records of predators into its student body, more specifically wolves. 

We enter the shared dorm room of Maxwell Spade a gray and white young freshman wolf and Kurt Warner a green and yellow sophomore wolf. It's 11 pm and the two wolves are engaged in extreme combat, video game combat. Sitting on opposite sides of the room in their beds wearing nothing but their underwear, the two boys go head to head. Starring intensely at the flat screen on the wall in front of them in the middle of their room the boys steadily get louder with each passing match adding more fire to tournament.

 

Max- you can't get a fucking x-ray move that fast, how the hell is that fair

 

Kurt- hey bro if the game let's it happen it fair 

 

Max- ok it's ok because I still win , I got combos like a dollar menu over here

 

Kurt- that's a lot of talk for someone who lost the last 2 rounds 

 

Max- I won the 4 before those 

 

The boys are now at the peak of their combat skills. Just as the final blow to final match is thrown the most unexpected event occurred. The lights go out in the room , but not just the that room , the entire dorm hall has its power shut off. 

 

Max- No..No.. NOOOOOOOO

 

Kurt - why are you yelling , I was about to win 

 

Max- you know I was about to use my 

 

Kurt - use your what , I had already thrown the fire ball 

 

Max- whatever , this is the third time the power's gone out this week 

 

Kurt - yea it's starting to get annoying, last time it happened I was in the shower 

 

Max- what did you drop the ..

 

Kurt -don't say it 

 

Max - because you know you did 

 

Kurt - I think I have a flashlight on the fridge let me get it so we can see , 

 

Max - I'll get it I wanted a drink anyway 

 

The boys stumble around the dark room trying to find their way to the mini fridge that sits directly under the TV. Kurt finds his way first , he begins going through the objects on top of the mini fridge trying to find the light. Max finds his way shortly after and he looks for the light as well.

 

Kurt- bro I said I was gonna get it 

 

Max - yea but I was already up , besides I think I got it .... wait no its just the remote to the TV 

 

Kurt- I got it ..... no its my PSP

 

Max+Kurt- ok now I have it 

 

The lights in the room as well as the power in the dorm hall returns.In that moment the two boys realize they are both holding the flash light as they stand near completely naked in front of one another. They both quickly drop the flashlight. 

 

Kurt-ummm well I guess we don't need that anymore 

 

Max - yea, I um.... I guess not 

 

They stand awkwardly looking each other up and down noticing one another's bulges coming from one another's manhood. 

 

Max- ok if you won't say it I will, I think it's a little weird that we've been up all night playing Playstation in our underwear

 

Kurt - yea maybe a little , but we sleep in the same room so 

 

Max- yea your right , and we're both guys 

 

Kurt -and neither of us is gay or anything like that right 

 

There is an awkward pause and the two wolves go from looking away from each other to direct eye contact. 

 

Max- right, yea, neither of us is gay so it's not a big deal 

 

Max reaches for the door to the fridge. Without paying attention to the position of the door handle due to his locked glance into Kurt's eyes he grabs Kurt's crotch instead . Kurt freezes as Max's hand grips his soft furry sheath through his boxers.

 

Kurt - bro 

 

Max- umm

 

Kurt- bro

 

Max- I was reaching for the fridge

 

Kurt - why 

 

Max- I was getting my drink 

 

Kurt-but why haven't you let go

 

Max - I don't know 

 

Kurt- then let go 

 

They don't move , Max's hand remains on Kurt's crotch. 

 

Max- are you .... um are you .... are you getting hard 

 

Kurt - no of course not 

 

Max- bro I can feel your cock coming out of your sheath 

 

They say nothing. In an instant Kurt grips Max's crotch. 

 

Max- so this is happening 

 

Kurt- I guess so 

 

They stand still as they both slowly begin to get hard through their boxers. 

 

Kurt - ok what if we just let go now

 

Max- yea , neither of us is gay so none of this will mean anything 

 

Their cocks continue to grow until they now are tenting their boxers. 

 

Kurt - ok on three we let go and act like this didn't just happen 

 

Max - yea ok 

 

Kurt- one

 

Max- two 

 

Kurt- three 

 

They both let go of each other's now hard cocks. Max's 7 inch cock and Kurt's 9 inch are in plain view even with their boxers still on. The boys go back to their beds and pick back up the controllers to the game. They both try to act as if nothing has just taken place, but they can't over look the fact that even though they are back on opposite sides of the room they are still completely hard. 

 

They play their game but they're focus is on their shared arousal. Where there was once trash talk is now only stark silence and faint sounds of two young wolves trying to adjust themselves so one another do not see the hard as stone cocks that are now in the room.

 

Max- hey Kurt

 

Kurt - yea bro 

 

Max- I'm still .... well you know 

 

Kurt - yea .... so am I 

 

Kurt pauses the game and looks over at Max. 

 

Max - you know we could jack off 

 

Kurt - jack each other off 

 

Max - No I meant stay on our own beds and do ourselves .... but if you wanted to 

 

Kurt - if you wanted to 

 

Max- so you do 

 

Kurt - bro I don't know, I guess so 

 

Kurt gets up and walks to Max's side of the room where he sits on the edge of the bed beside Max. 

 

Max - how do we start 

 

Kurt -I guess we take our clothes off 

 

Max -that should be easy since we only have on our boxers 

 

Kurt slips off his boxers and Max does the same. Kurt looks down at Max's cock as it stands firmly straight up leaking a bit of precum. Max eyes down Kurt's cock taking note of how much bigger he is in size and how much bigger his knot is as well as the size of his big balls. Kurt reaches down and grips Max's cock gently and Max mirrors Kurt's motions as he now grips his cock. 

 

Kurt - am I doing this right 

 

Max- yea it f-feels great 

 

Kurt -good 

 

Max- I never noticed how big your cock was 

 

Kurt -I didn't realize you paid attention to my cock before now 

 

Max - well we share the same room so I see you naked from time to time 

 

Kurt - oh really 

 

Kurt begins to leak from his cock more and more getting turned on by Max's voice and soft paws . 

 

Max- your balls are pretty big two

 

Kurt- thanks .... I think 

 

Max- and I bet your knot is enough to make anyone cum alone 

 

Kurt-you sound like you wanna try it 

 

Max releases Kurt's cock and I response Kurt releases Max's cock as well. 

 

Max- are you serious

 

Kurt- I guess so, I mean we're already jacking off together so why not 

 

Max- ok 

 

Kurt -oh ...ok 

 

Kurt lays back in the bed as he blushes a little from eager surprise of Max's wanting to try his cock. Max crawls on top of Kurt and lays on his belly to where Kurt's cock is just at his tail hole. Kurt grips his cock and grips Max's tail gently. Kurt begins to slide the tip of his cock in as he holds Max's tail up. 

 

Max - oh fuck 

 

Kurt - what , does it hurt 

 

Max - yea it hurts, your to big 

 

Kurt -maybe we just need something to lube up with 

 

Max- like what 

 

Kurt - you could suck my cock a little bit, you know get it nice and wet 

 

Max- I guess 

 

Max gets up and gets on his knees in bed in front of Kurt's cock. 

 

Kurt - look just take your time bro don't hurt yourself

 

Max - ok 

 

Max grips the cock below the knot and holds it pointing up as he slowly lowers his mouth down onto it. His head now on the tip of the cock Max tastes the precum running like river. He grins slightly enjoying the taste more than he expected so he takes more of the wolf cock down almost slurping at the pre trying not to waist any. 

 

Kurt - fuck bro , your really good at this , like really good 

 

Max opens one eye and looks up at Kurt gripping the bed sheets and crinkling his toes in pleasure. He closes his eyes once more before he begins to slide up and down Kurt's shaft. Kurt moans out slightly as Max gives him the best head he has had ever. 

 

Kurt - why haven't we done this sooner

 

Max begins to deep throat as Kurt's moans grow louder and more wild. Kurt grips Max's head with one hand and makes him slide up and down faster holding his head at the bottom longer than at the top. 

 

Kurt -just like that , yea keep going 

 

Kurt makes Max deep throat down to his knot. Max chokes and gags , saliva and precum spews out the side of his mouth. 

 

Kurt -oh fuck , I think I might 

 

Kurt slams Max's head down to his knot harder and harder.

 

Kurt- bro I'm gonna 

 

Max opens his eyes and begins to try to get up 

 

Kurt -oh fuck 

 

Kurt slams Max's head down one last time and spurts out thick long strands of cum into his throat and mouth. Max chokes and gasps for breath as Kurt releases his head and falls back in the bed. 

 

Kurt - fuck bro , that was awesome 

 

Max- cough. .. cough yea next time if you know your gonna cum let me up first 

 

Kurt - why would I do that , you love it 

 

Max- No I don't 

 

Max licks the cum off his face as he blushes. 

 

Kurt -well for someone who doesn't like cum you sure just ate a mouth full of it. 

 

Max- well now your cock is lubed 

 

Kurt sits up.

 

Kurt - oh you still want me to fuck you 

 

Max - well yea , we can't stop at round one


	2. Round 2

We return to the shared dorm room of Kurt and Max, two young college wolves. When we last saw this pair they had finally given in and joind sexual bliss with one another. What start as a simple game night turned into a black out which led to Max giving his first blow job to Kurt. 

 

Kurt-you still want me to fuck you 

 

Max- yea , we cant stop at the first round 

 

Kurt sits up with his cock laying between his legs still spurting out cum from the last round. 

 

Kurt -ok , why don't you lay on your back 

 

Max-ok 

 

Max lays on his back in the now cum covered bed, he raises his legs and Kurt grabs them as he slides into position.

 

Kurt- I'm gonna take it slow

 

Max- good , even with your cock lubed up its still a lot to handle 

 

Kurt-when you talk about my cock being big like that it makes me hard

 

Max- i see that 

 

Kurt holds Max's legs to keep him steady as he slides his cum covered cock into his ass. 

 

Max-ahhhh fuck 

 

Kurt- that's just the tip bro

 

Kurt slides in more, with every inch Max's tight tail hole squeezes his cock so good.

 

Kurt- your so tight 

 

Max bites his lip as he moans out in pleasure. Kurt slides even more of his wolf cock in finally getting to and stopping at his knot.

 

Kurt - I'm gonna start moving now , it'll probably hurt just a little but you should get used to it 

 

Max says nothing as he nodded his head yes and his eyes watered from pain. Kurt began pulling out and pushing in slowly. With every motion Max yelped out but his screams soon turned form pain to pleasure. 

 

Max- fuuuuuuk, go ..... go .....faster 

 

Kurt- faster, are you sure 

 

Max reached his arms around Kurt and pulled him in deeper by his ass.

 

Kurt-that a boy 

 

Kurt went faster, his thrust growing more rapid and rather violent quickly. 

 

Max- shit , god fuck , too fast 

 

Kurt-you asked for it 

 

Kurt released Max's legs and griped his waist and in response Max wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist. 

 

Kurt fucked Max like dog , cum leaked from his ass and sounds of plowing could be heard from outside the room. Max griped the bed sheets trying to find something he was still in control of as Kurt made him his bitch. 

 

Kurt- i think your ready for my knot 

 

Max opened his eyes wide and tied to say no but Kurt covered his mouth. 

 

Kurt-look bro , we've come this fare , i have to do it , it would't feel right if i didn't 

 

Kurt removed his hand from Max's mouth and leaned over to kiss him. 

 

Max hesitated but allowed the kiss. It was wet and messy Kurt's tongue played with Max's. Kurt opened his eyes and pulled away leaving only a stand of saliva connecting their mouths together before he slammed his knot against Max's hole. 

 

Kurt- take it , come on take it like a good boy 

 

Max- i want it 

 

Kurt- what do you want 

 

Max- i want your knot 

 

Kurt- good boy , so do you know what you win for being such a good boy 

 

Kurt rams his knot in with a pop , and in that instant he cumed so hard Max's insides filled up before his next breath. 

 

Kurt- fuck , just hold still don't move 

 

Max- its so warm , i feel so full 

 

Kurt kisses Max once again and it is a romantic kiss. 

 

Max-so how long do you think it'll take before you can come out 

 

Kurt- i don't know but I'm pretty sure we're sharing this bed for the rest of the night . 

 

Kurt and Max fell to sleep with Kurt's knot still plugged inside Max's ass. Over night Kurt eventually pulled free from Max's ass, and from his ass ran a sea of cum that the two wolves slept in for the rest of the night.


	3. Game over ?

The morning after was an eye opener for both Kurt and Max. As they woke up they felt the cum still wet in the bed. Kurt was the first to get up and as he did cum dripped and rolled down his legs from his crotch. Max was woken by Kurt's movement. 

They said nothing to one another as Kurt stood over Max laying in the ruined bed. 

Kurt- so your gay 

Max- your the gay one 

Kurt - you let me fuck you 

Max- but you wanted to fuck me 

They went silent again. Kurt got closer to Max bringing his cock to his mouth. Max started to move away but Kurt gripped the back of his head holding him still as he slid his soft and dripping cock into Max's mouth. 

Kurt - yea your gay 

Max started to say something but stopped himself as he felt Kurt's cock get hard. 

Kurt- and maybe I am too

Kurt pulled out of Max's mouth slowly. 

Max- what are you doing 

Kurt- we have class 

Max- let's skip for today 

Kurt - we can do more after class

Max- it doesn't look like you wanna go to class 

Kurt- I'm gonna be the smart one and say we need to go 

Max- fine

Max got up from the soaked bed dripping and followed Kurt out the door of their room and down the hallway to the showers. The hallway was full of other students who definitely noticed the cum covered wolves. Kurt wasn't shy about his condition and Max tried to match the same level of fearlessness. It took a lot of will power no to fuck in the showers but it helped that there were plenty of other guys around them at the time. after their shower they were on their separate ways to classes of their own.

It was close to six thirty when Kurt made it home. He was the first to make it back to their room. After a long day of classes he was beaten down and ready to sleep as he sluggishly walked through the door. His first action was to fall into his bed , his second action was to drift off into a deep sleep. It was seven when Max made it back to their room . He was still full of energy somehow. He walked in and heard the sound of Kurt snoring loudly like they both did so well. Kurt must have been very tired, he was sleeping like a baby in a bed stained and ruined so well it was fit for a sperm bank. His body was curving around and scrunched up in a strange attempt to avoid the wet spots rather than clean them. 

Max dropped his bag and go undressed before he sat on his own bed. He knew what he wanted but he didn't want to make an impression of him needing it by waking Kurt. He waited, he sat on his side of the room and watched Kurt sleep eyeing his crotch and drooling at the thought of what was so close but so far. He thought about going over and pulling Kurt's pants down. He was sleeping hard enough not to notice, Max could use him as he slept. But the thing that was just started between Kurt and Max was too new to risk by Max sleep fucking his friend. He sat and waited hoping that Kurt might wake up. In the end Max went to bed and tried not to think about it. 

The next morning Max woke up to the sound of Kurt getting ready for class. 

Max- hey 

Kurt- hey 

Max was happy to see his friend was awake and it showed as he sat up in his bed. Kurt noticed the hard on but didn't address it.

Max- so I don't have class today 

Kurt- that's cool , you think you can clean my bed while I'm gone 

Max- I was hoping you could stay 

Kurt was almost done getting dressed. 

Kurt- and do what , I have class man I cant hang out today 

Max- but I thought we could ... 

He couldn't say it . Kurt and Max past the point in time at which they could still talk about the night before without an awkward feeling of "what did we do". They were two guys living in the same room , sex was too much to just be open about if they wanted to go back to being friends. 

But Max wanted more than a friend. He loved what happened between him and Kurt . It was like finding a new layer to their friendship that until then was impossible. They never thought of having sex with one another before but after doing so It was like a drug that Max needed more of.

Kurt on the other hand seemed to have already repressed any memory of what happened. Despite how much he enjoyed what took place he was afraid it would ruin the roommate/best friends relationship he had with Max. If they were having sex did that mean they were dating, and if they were dating that meant they were already living together.

Kurt- you thought that we could what 

Max- you know 

Kurt- I don't know 

Max- it was two days ago not two years ago, why are you being so weird about this 

Kurt- Max man I don't know if its a good idea for us to do what it is we did again, we live together, and it was really really gay 

Max- but you liked it , we both did

Kurt- there are a lot of things I like but I don't do like sniffing people, chasing cars, and fucking my best friend 

Max- I let you fuck me 

Kurt- you asked me to do that , I don't want this to make it hard for us to just hang out, so tell me now do I need to find a new room or can we move on 

Max- what 

Kurt- try to have an answer by the time I'm back 

Max- wait you cant just leave , not right now 

Kurt- yea I can, I'm gonna be late for class

Kurt ran out the room leaving Max with a hard on and wet sheets to clean.


End file.
